Lavender Rose
by Trivium E. Bondrasi
Summary: A stranger comes to Hogwarts with a Royal title. She catches Hermiones attention and soon her heart. But some problems always seem to be around the corner for them. What are they to do?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just wanted to give my beta a quick shout and thank you for the help. Thanks kaiistar!

Chapter 1: I Feel Hollow

I lay here looking at the black and silver canopy of my bed listening to the heavy panting of the beauty wonder beside me. She was still in the after glow of the multiple orgasms she had just submitted to. And yet I lay here and feel nothing. Not even when I was 'making love' to her. Or that's what she called it when she came to my bed. I call it sex. Nothing more than meaningless sex that brings me no pleasure.

A gentle breeze came in through the open window from the dark night beyond and caressed my already Sweat cooled body. The girl beside me shivers even through there is a sheet covering her.

"Get out,"

The girl sat up startled by the coldness of my voice that was soft and kind not moments before. She held the sheet to her body like she didn't want me to see what had already been seen. Like now she wanted to be modest. It disgusted me. She disgusted me. I felt a sneer cover my lips.

"But, Your Majesty-"

I pin her with a cold stare and she falters. But determination sets itself into her eyes and she continues.

"Your Majesty, you haven't fed,"

"I am aware of that, Mortal, now get out of my sight!" I bared my fangs at her and pulled the covers from her body.

She gave an indignant squeak and rolled off the bed landing on the floor on her hands and knees. She quickly stood and looked down at me as I smirked at her. She huffed and stopped her foot making her voluptuous breasts bounce and knock against one another.

"I won't tell you again, Lilith." I said warningly

Glaring at me, she bent to pick up her clothes but I waved my hand and they flew out the window. She stood and looked like she wanted to smack my smirking face. I dared her with my eyes. I'm just itching to kill this bitch.

"Sei un orribile bestia, Sua Maestà," She seethed as she walked towards the door swaying her hips in a way she no doubt thought sexy. (_You are a horrible beast, Your Majesty_)

"E tuttavia è ancora venuto a letto per il mio piacere, quando vi invito e anche se io non vi invito. Non c'è da stupirsi che gli uomini della mia famiglia chiamata per voi così tanto. Sei un sfrenata cagna che non possono ottenere sufficiente. Voi siete per me disgustoso!" I growled standing from the bed. (_And yet you still come to my bed for pleasure when I call you and even when I don't call you. No wonder the men of my family call for you so much. You are a wanton bitch that can't get enough. You are disgusting to me!_)

Lilith screamed and ran from my room slamming the door as she went.

Furious, I picked up a small marble statue of a snake and threw it at a mirror on my wall. I watched as it shattered and the anger seemed to seep from my body with each plink of glass on the black marble floor. Sighing I walked into my bathroom to find a hot vanilla and lavender rose bath waiting for me. I stepped in not paying attention to the scolding heat and began to vigorously clean every trace of Lilith from my body. I ran my fingers through my hair and saw that it came out with clumps of hair.

"Damn you, Lilith," I muttered and dunked my head in the water and washed it just as vigorously as I did my body.

When I surface I felt the presence of someone behind me and tensed, my hand going for the dagger I had under the wash rags on the ledge of the bath.

"Tar Tia Tor, sor olia ti," (_Calm My Child, tis only me_)

My hand stilled at the man's voice and I turned my head and bowed it respectfully.

"Tharaes," (_Father_)

I stood and climbed out of the bath grabbing a towel on the way. I stood there for a moment staring at the black floor watching the droplets of water form a puddle over my obscured reflection.

"O eisi syrdaer, Pandraes. Shar eisi os vyrdaes?" (_You are troubled, Daughter. What are your problems?_)

My father's voice brought me out of my empty mind. I shrugged at him and brushed by rubbing the towel through my hair. I walked to my closet and eyed my clothes and shoes thoughtfully ignoring my Father in hopes he would leave me alone. I rubbed the towel over my body briefly before I pulled on a pair of dark dusky red Dragon leather pants. I sorted through my shirts quickly and pulled tight fitted black long sleeve shirt and a vest that went with my pants. Lastly I set my feet into black leather knee high boots that had a hard thick heel on them.

"Os molaeli shyl ti," My fathers said from right behind me. (_Your silence wounds me_)

He took my hand and led me over to my vanity. Sitting in my chair I watched as he picked up my brush and brushed my hair out.

"Shar air shyraesol o, Trivium?" (_What is bothering you, Trivium?_)

I stared at him through the mirror. Barathon Bregolien Bondrasi King of all the Elves and Vampires, my Father but everyone calls him Ignatius. My father is 6'3, slim, and pale as the purest marble. He has muscle in all the right places, but anyone would see why he has considering how he had been on the battlefield for centuries before marrying and settling down. My father is over 4 thousand years old. He is one of the last remaining Ancients. He has long sun kissed blonde hair that reaches his hips that make his almost neon blue eyes pop. Is face is flawless with perfect facial structure. He is a walking Adonis.

"Trivium?"

I sigh.

"I feel so hollow, Father, and I don't know why," I say

"Oh? How so, Mez Omi?" He asks setting my brush down and sorting through my earrings.

"I don't know. Like a piece of me is missing, and I am no longer satisfied in bed. I've been with almost every girl worth being with in the Harem and I feel nothing. All they do is infuriate me. Afterward I have to clean myself completely or I feel even worse. Even when I do I still feel hollow."

Father puts silver loops into my ears and snaps his fingers. My hair magically dries, spikes, and lays flat in all the right places. I look up into his eyes and see them twinkling back at me in a brighter blue if that was even possible.

"You know something,"

"I do,"

"Your not going to tell me, are you?"

"No. This one you will have to find out on your own, Mez Omi."

I glare at him but he only smiles back at me.

"Fine," I snarl

I go back to my closet and pick out my favorite black leather trench coat.

"I'm going to Hogwarts," I pull it on and check in the mirror to make sure I look the best. I pick up my family ring and slip it on my right ring finger.

"You wish to go to school,"

I look back at my father and see no form of protest.

"Yes. I need away from here. I need to think,"

"Then go. I will not stop you."

I hug my father and start for the door.  
"Thank You, Father."

* * *

"Your Majesty, we do not allow magical creatures in the school as students, and especially of your race. So many things could happen. And there is the matter of the other students parents to conc-"

"Headmaster, I assure you I am…well behaved," I purr at him, "I will bring someone from the Harem to feed from."

"Still the fact of the matter is that it is not allowed. The Ministy-"

"The Ministry would not dare try to stop me. You seem to forget that I am not human and do not follow your rules. I am Col Velaes'm daughter. I answer only to my parents." I smirk at him, "I will attend this school whether you like it or not. I just thought I would be nice and let you think you had a choice."

I watch Albus's eyes dim.

"I see. Well in that case, we will have to sort you and put you in a dorm-"

"I will not be put into any house. And I will not be in a dormitory. I will have my own room away from the rest of the students. But you won't have to worry about that because I have already found it. My things are already being put into place. Any other questions?"

"Does your family know about this?" Albus asked with a resigned sigh.

"My father has condoned this. And of course, I have an Uncle and another Uncle who is also my Godfather that works here." Smirking at his surprised face I walk out the door, "Goodnight, Headmaster."

I close the door.

* * *

A/N: So do you like it so far? This is my first fem slash story. It's going to be Hermione (ooc) and the girl you just read about, Trivium. I made up the character Trivium so she is totally and completely mine and if she is similar to anyone or any book or character it is total coincidence. There will be different languages in this story and there will always be a translation at the bottom of the story. I'll try to get name meaning in there too but no promises.  
I hope you like it thus far and to get me to update faster sometimes you just got to review and encourage. And I always want an honest opinion. You don't like some thing then tell me. I can't fix it if you don't.

Thanks!

Eden Nightmare

Translations/Meanings: (in order they appear)

1.) Mortal (Italian)

2.) "You are a horrible beast, Your Majesty" (Italian)

3.) "And yet you still come to my bed for pleasure when I call you and even when I don't call you. No wonder the men of my family call for you so much. You are a wanton bitch that can't get enough. You are disgusting to me!" (Italian)

4.) "Calm My Child, tis only me." (Elvish)

5.) "Father," (Elvish)

6.) "You are troubled, Daughter. What are your problems?" (Elvish)

7.) "Your silence wounds me." (Elvish)

8.) "What is bothering you, Trivium?" (Elvish)

9.) Barathon Bregolien Bondrasi—Ignatius Devlin Nightmare—Ignatius means "Fiery one" Devlin means "Fierce" (Elvish)

10.) Col Velaes'm—High Ruler's (Elvish)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dance in the Rain

Hermione sat on the window seal of her bedroom and watched as the rain pattered on the glass. Her room was in darkness except for the soft gray light that came from the storm outside. Lightning streaked across the sky briefly illuminating the room before it went dark and a booming thunder rocked the house. Oh! How she wished to be out in the rain! To be able to cry and not have to worry about anyone knowing, to be able to get out there and be herself, but she couldn't.

She had arrived at the Burrow three days previous and she already wanted to leave. Her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, had hounded her and not let her have a moment to herself. Either demanding her constant attention, or to let his teenage boy hormones run wild, or at least try. Hermione had always cut things off before they got too far, but Ron was being persistent. Snogging her in the shadows and when no one was looking. She didn't think she could get his taste out of her mouth now.

She just didn't have the heart to break up with him. To tell him that every time he touched her she felt so miserable, wrong and hollow that she had to force herself to not shudder or cringe when he came near. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she didn't love him like a lover. That he was only a brother to her.

Ever since leaving Hogwarts last year she had felt an aching hollowness. It had dragged her into depression and it was starting to show on the outside. She couldn't stand the touch of anyone. The casual bump made her cringe on the inside. Every time she was touched she would flee to the shower as soon as she could and lose herself in near scolding water, but even then she still felt it. The feeling just wouldn't leave her. And no matter how many books she had read in the past or how much she knew she didn't know what was wrong with her.

So there she sat on her window sill, watching the storm in only her thin nightgown. Later she wished she had worn more clothes. Had left her regular clothes on and not changed yet to sleep. But then Fate works in strange ways, and never how we want.

Hermione stood when her door was opened and Ron stumbled in. He looked at the bed the looked around the room confused till his eyes landed on her near the window. He smiled and shut the door quietly.

"Hey, baby," he whispered moving towards her

Hermione shivered in repulsion and fear.

"Ron! Get out!" She whispered harshly

"Why? Aren't you glad to see me?" he asked playing hurt as he pulled her into his arms and stroked her curly bushy hair. "I love your hair 'Mione."  
She cringed inside and out and shivered. She saw Ron smile and knew he had taken it as movements of pleasure. He continued to stroke her, even more boldly. She could smell fire whiskey on his breath and new that he was intoxicated. Before she could say anything Ron captured her lips in a sloppy kiss. She struggled and tore her mouth away.

"Feisty, 'Mione. Like it rough?" Ron asked huskily as he backed her toward the bed.

"Ron! Stop it! Now!"

Ron didn't stop though. Hermione found herself on her bed without a nightgown and completely naked before she could protest again. She tried to cover herself but no matter how much she covered Ron's searing gaze made her feel even dirtier.

"Ron, damn it, stop it! We are not doing this! I don't want to do this with you!" Hermione said near tears as she watched him unzip his pants.

"Of course you do 'Mione. And you're gonna love it!" He laughed shucking out of his pants.

"I'll scream, Ron! I'll fucking scream and everyone will come running!" Hermione cried

Ron paused and seemed to be thinking through what she said and the possibilities before he kicked off his boxers and lay down on the bed with Hermione under him.

"No you won't. You know why?" he asked as he forced Hermione's legs open," Do you know why, 'Mione?"

Sobbing she shook her head and opened her mouth to scream when Ron's said something that stopped her struggling cold.

"Because you don't want anyone to see you like this," Ron panted in her ear

No, she didn't. That thought alone made her cry harder. The aching hollowness threatened to consume her at the thought. She would rather die than—

Her thoughts were interrupted as a searing pain raced up her spine and down the insides of her thighs to settle in the pit of her stomach. It was all she could do not to scream from that alone but she held back and bit her lip letting out whimpers. Distantly she heard Ron sigh in pleasure. Opening her eyes, wondering when she had closed them, she saw Ron with a blissful look on his face. She looked down to were their bodies met and saw that a part of Ron was in her…

"Gods, Ron…. No!" She whispered desperately

But he paid her no attention and started to move. Grunting and making other sounds of please. He didn't here Hermione's whimpers and soft cries of pain and distress. He didn't see her face screwed up in pain and the tears covering her face. Having been drunk he didn't last very long and with a hard trust into his girlfriend, a loud grunt from him, and a soft cry of pain from Hermione.

Through her pain and tears she felt Ron drag himself off her and the bed. Like he was in a daze he left the room half naked with Hermione's virgin blood on him. He didn't even shut the door. After moments of hearing nothing but her own cries and sobs Hermione slowly and painfully dragged herself off the bed and to the bathroom.

Turning on all the hot water in the shower she stepped in with a wash rag and started to clean viciously. She didn't notice that the water was burning her skin. All she knew was that no matter how hard she cleaned she couldn't get the feel of Ron off her. Finally, her strength left her and she passed out on the floor.

She didn't know how long it had been but Hermione awoke to her name being called, cold water, and pain. She opened her eyes and sat up mewling softly at the pain it caused.

"Hermione?"

Her head snapped up and saw a boy with black hair sitting with his back to her on the toilet.

"Hermione, are you awake?" He asked a little loudly not knowing she was awake.

"Harry?"

He tensed for a second but relaxed again.

"There is a towel by the shower when you're ready to get out, when you think you are clean enough." He said not moving to look at her.

Hermione dragged herself from the shower and wrapped herself in the towel.

"Harry…I'm out," She whispered loud enough for him to hear over the shower.

"I'm going to turn around now," He turned and stood.

He looked down on her with green eyes darkened in sympathy, but looked away at her uncomfortable shift and turned off the shower. He looked back at her.

"Do you need me to carry you to your room? I don't think you have the strength." He said softly

Holding tightly to the towel to keep it closed and stretching out an arm to him, she nodded,  
"Please,"

He picked her up gently and carried her to her bed. He pulled the covers back with a hand and laid her down. He covered her and she gave him the towel. She watched him disappear into the bathroom then come back with two vials.

"Harry," she started to sob, "Harry he-he r-r-raped me!"

"Shh-shh," Harry cooed softly sitting on the edge of the bed, "I know. I know."

He uncorked a vial and helped her drink it. She gagged on the taste.

"Yeah tastes horrible but it will help you with the pain," Harry whispered

Hermione looked out the window and saw it was still raining. Everything that she had forgotten had happened to her started to come back to her and she started to panic.

"No, nonononono! Harry the sheets! Nonono!" She started pushing on the blankets and trying to get out of the bed when Harry pushed her shoulder down and covered her again.

"They are clean Hermione. Not even the same sheets. Those are burned. These are new."

Hermione calmed slightly.

"Burned?

"I promise, Hermione," Harry smiled at her, "Now I want you to take this. That's a good girl."

Hermione swallowed the potion with Harry's help and started to get drowsy.

"It's a dreamless sleep. I'm so sorry this happened to you, Hermione. We will get him back. I promise. Just sleep now. Sleep."

And she did.

A/N:  
So was it good or bad? You tell me what you think. I'm interested. And if it suits you, tell me what you don't like.

I'm tired and going to bed for now.

Goodnight!

Eden Nightmare


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rain of Serenity

Hermione woke to the gentle rocking of the Hogwarts Express train and the shifting sunlight as it played hide and seek behind gray rain clouds. Opening her eyes she saw Harry on the floor in front of her looking intently at the sketchbook he had in his hands. She didn't remember propping her feet up on the train seat but then she didn't remember falling asleep. But it wasn't really surprising either.

Ever since that rainy night she had slunk further into depression and shut everyone out but Harry. He was the only one to see past her mask and listen to her even if he didn't understand. He was always honest with her and protected her. When she had awoke the morning after it was to more rain and him waiting in the chair beside her bed. Not Ron or anyone else. He had softly asked her if she wanted to take a morning after potion and without a bating an eyelash she had taken it in hopes of easing the guilt she felt.

When she had asked where he had got such a potion all he said was that a good friend had mailed it to him while she had slept the night and most of the day away in recovery. She didn't ask him more about it. Ever since Harry had kept people from touching her and most importantly kept Ron away from her. He had offered to break them up but she had declined with much temptation not knowing why. Harry had argued but Hermione had just sat there silent so he let it go.

Hermione's mind came back to the present when loud thunder sounded in the distance. She blinked a few times and looked out the window to see the sun gone and the sky was turning black with storm clouds. She looked back at Harry and saw he hadn't moved.

Harry had grown his hair out over the past year and a half so it was now a little past his shoulders. It was messy as always but it was straighter and more tamable. He kept flipping it so it would lay over his scar and eye. She guessed he had used a spell to straighten it like he did for his eyes because hideous hand-me-down glasses no longer obscured his bright emerald eyes. His left eyebrow was pierced twice with silver barbells and Hermione knew that his tongue was also pierced from all the times she had caught a hint of silver in his mouth. Harry was still thin but he had a decent amount of muscle on him. He wore tighter clothes than he did in past years and to Hermione's personal opinion he looked better. He defiantly had the figure for it. She had noticed he too was not talking as much anymore and that he preferred to be reading, drawing, or writing. Almost like her.

"How long are you going to stare at me, Hermione?"

Startled, she sat up and blushed a little at Harry's questioningly raised brow.

"Sorry, Harry, I was just thinking," She whispered looking out the window.

"Ahh. Well then. I'm done with your picture," He said and flipped the booklet closed.

Looking back at him she smirked, "Do I not get to see your masterpiece?"

"No."

Hermione smiled at him. He never let her see the pictures he did. But then it wasn't something she really cared about either. She looked out the window again and watched as a sheet of rain came towards them until they were encased in it. She still wished she could go and dance in it, however, not to cry this time. She wanted to go out and sit and marvel at the beauty. The serenity.

She felt a stare and pulled herself from her thoughts once again.

"How much longer till we are there?" she asked moving her eyes to lock with her friends.

"About an hour," Harry smiled at her, "Are you ready for our last year?"

Hermione thought for a few moments.

"I don't know if I am or not. But the world will not stop to wait on me if I say I'm not." She said rising and sorting through the clothes in her trunk.

"True. You declined being Head Girl?" Harry asked moving and sorting through his trunk bringing out his school robes at the same time she did.

"Yes, I did. You did not?"

"No."

They dressed in their robes and sat in comfortable silence together before their compartment door opened and in came Ron.

"Harry! Hermione!" He practically yelled at them, "I've been looking all over for you!"

He went and sat beside Hermione and pulled her into his arm and kissed her. She struggled and he finally let her go. She tried not to gag as she moved over to sit beside Harry and resisted the urge to wipe her mouth and body down.

"Really?" Harry said while looking out the window.

"Yeah, mate. Hermione, what's up with you?" Ron asked reaching forward.

"Did Lavender give you any hints in finding us while you were in her compartment? Or maybe Pansy?" Harry asked his eyes boring into Ron suddenly.

Ron froze and looked very guilty before he hid it and sat back in his seat.

"I don't know what you mean, Mate," He said coolly staring at Harry

"Oh but I think you do…Mate," Harry sneered

"Shut up, pounce," Ron growled his face turning red.

"Ron…you smell like perfume…" Hermione's whisper cut through the tension and Ron stood quickly

"I'll see you in the Great Hall, Hermione, Queer,"

Ron left the compartment slamming the door. Harry stood and started taking the school robe from Hermione's body before bunching it up and throwing it out the train window. He placed handed her a toothbrush and toothpaste and watched as she spasmodically brushed her teeth and mouth out. He let her do that for over five minutes before he took the brush and paste from her hands and handed her a cup of conjured water. She rinsed out her mouth and walked over to the window and spit it out into the rain. When she turned back around she was put in a fresh set of robes.

By then the train was starting to slow down as it reached the train station. Harry offered his hand and Hermione took it. He steered her through the corridor quickly before the other students came out and they hoped off the train right before it stopped onto the platform. Adults gave them disapproving glances and some made to scold them before Harry flipped the hair away from his scar and they backed off. Harry led her to a coach and helped her in side before hopping in. He locked it from the inside before he sat back and waited for them to be carried to the school.

He watched Hermione and felt sympathy for her. She looked like a zombie. Her eyes glazed over in memories. He shook his head and swore to himself that if he couldn't kill Ron on his own he would damn well find a way to do it. Hermione deserved better than that.

The wagon jolted forward signaling their progress to Hogwarts before Hermione's eyes finally focused on Harry.

"Thank you," She whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Great Hall was loud and crowded like always. Hermione and Harry were almost deafened from the sound even though they were standing out side the great doors. When the last student went into the hall they walked in and sat at the very end of their table next to the door where no one was sitting. A few minutes later silence was called for and the traditional sorting hat song and sorting took place. Harry pulled out his sketchbook and sketched through the whole thing while Hermione laid her head down and stared at the table.

Voices around the hall rose again before the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, quieted them quickly.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! A special greeting to first years, I hope you will come to love Hogwarts like all the other students!"

Shaky laughter came from around the hall and some teachers looked at Albus in amusement.

"Now, like every year the Forbidden forest is off limits to everyone…"

Hermione tuned out the familiar speech and looked up at Harry. He looked to be tuning it out as well and was sketching in his sketchpad again. She sighed almost inaudibly and was about to lay her head down again when she felt something. The hollow aching lessened to almost nothing and her heart rate sped up. She looked around in the room, but couldn't find the source. Her heart rate sped up even more as the anxiety over took her.

"Calm down, Hermione," Harry said softly to her

Her eyes snapped to him. His head was still bowed and his hand still moving across the sketch pad, eyes following it with concentration.

"Do you feel it?" She asked almost desperate for an explanation.

"I have before, yes," His head barely moving as he nodded, "Look behind me in the corner farthest from the Teachers."

Hermione's eyes snapped in the direction given. They landed on a figure. It was tall and shrouded in darkness so as not to be seen. The thudding in her heart slowed. Hermione wished she could see who it was and as if her thoughts were heard the figures face came into view, and it was staring at her.

The bright green of her eyes could be seen from where Hermione sat and it made her think that they even rivaled Harry's. As she watched the eyes turned silver then red then back to green.

"Silver…"

Hermione didn't know why she said it but she knew she wanted to see it again.

Again, as if she could her, the strangers eyes turned to a stunning silver. She smiled at Hermione. Her heart rate picked up.

"Pretty isn't it?" Harry murmured to her, "You'll get used to them."

"What?"

Hermione's attention was captured by the stranger again as it smiled at her. Hermione found herself smiling back. The stranger looked intently at her for a while before putting a finger to her lips and slipping back into the darkness of the shadows, and out of Hermione's sight. Her heart rate beat erratically.

"What? Where did-" Hermione stared to get up

"Hermione! Sit down," Harry hissed his eyes still on his art.

Hermione fell back into her seat and looked at Harry with desperation.

"Pay attention to Dumbledore and you will find the answers you seek," He whispered.

Hermione tuned the Headmaster in just as he was announcing the new teachers.

"This year we have a new teacher for Care for Magical Creatures. Everyone please welcome, Professor Lucius Malfoy!"

Claps rang around the room, the loudest coming from Slytherin, as Lucius stood and bowed before sitting again. His gaze wandered around the room and rested on Hermione, then the corner where the stranger had been.

"And for this years Defense Against the Dark Arts, we have, Professor Remus Lupin!"

Cheers rang from Gryffindor as Remus rose and bowed much like Lucius and sat back down. Hermione about passed over him looking for the stranger but she did a double take when she saw him not in his regular shabby worn robes, but in expensive ones. His hair no longer had gray in it. It was a rich light bordering blonde brown. He didn't look tired either. He looked fresh and full of energy as he looked around the room a small smile on his lips.

"Now, if you will give me your full attention I would like to introduce a new student," Dumbledore said clearing his throat. "This year we have new student that has come to us from a far off Royal family. She is to be treated with respect and kindness. As she does not live under our laws and she may defend herself in anyway."

Hermione's heart did a flip in her chest as he spoke and almost stood again if it wasn't for Harry's voice.

"Sit, Hermione,"

"May I warmly welcome, Princess Solos Aedael Bondrasi!"

Out of nowhere Princess Solos appeared sitting on Doumbledore's podium. Some of the girls in the room shrieked at the sudden appearance and many had to be caught by their classmates as they fainted.  
Hermione breathed heavily. Looking up, she searched for the Princes but only found her stranger looking back at her.

Solos smiled, "Call me Trivium,"

More shrieks and a few thuds went around the room as Trivium's smile widened and a pair of long fangs poked her bottom lip. Hermione tugged her gaze away from Trivium and looked at the other teachers feeling eyes on her. Lucius and Remus were staring and smiling at her along with Severus who had a smirk on his face….and they all had white fangs poking at their bottom lips….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: There you go and sorry it took so long. With work and school going on it's hard to find time to write. And…yeah I left you hanging just now…but then there would be no fun for the next chapter….

Name Translation:

Solos Aedael Bondrasi--Trivium Eden Nightmare

Harry's hairstyle  
http : / / www . emo bucket . com / display image – 29136 . html


	4. Chapter 4

Important A/N: Alright, there is going to be a lot of foreign language in this chapter so I'm putting the translation beside it instead of at the end. You can tell me how you like it in a review and I might start using that instead of making you wait till the end of the chapter to know what's going on. Also, I'll put what language it's in too.

( ) : Translation in English

* I *: Italian  
* F*: French

Chapter 4: Ancient Family

"Ils sont tellement fort," Trivium said softly as she looked at the girl with bushy red brown hair .The girl stared back in a trance that seemed to be unbreakable by the people around her. (They are so loud. *F*)

"Je sais. Ils ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas et qui nous est pour le moment. Ils ne sont que des mortels," Lucius seemed to purr from behind her. (I know. They fear what they do not understand and that is us at the moment. They are only Mortals. *F*)

"Même leur esprit cri de panique. Des mortels ne pourra jamais apprendre à accepter ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas." Trivium said with a hint of pity in her voice. (Even their minds scream in panic. Mortals will never learn to accept what they do not understand. *F*)

Trivium looked away from the girl she had locked in a stare to look around the room. The children were screaming and trying to scramble over their fainted comrades to get to the great doors that they thought would lead them to safety. Only a few were still seated and studying her and hers with curious thoughts and expressions.

"Ipocriti. Tutti di loro," Severus said from the other side of the table. (Hypocrites. All of them. *I*)

Trivium smiled. "Sì lo sono. Ma si impara nel tempo." (Yes they are. But they will learn in time.)

The Headmasters voice thundered over the uproar preventing Severus from answering.

"CHILDREN!"

The screaming and scrambling stopped and they turned as one to look at their Headmaster.

"Sit down." He said looking quite flustered

The children gave nervous glances at the creatures at the head table and didn't move. All their minds screaming danger and fright. Trivium snickered.

"NOW!"

All the students scrambled again but this time trying to get to their seats. The ones closest to the Head Table moved farther back. Trivium looked around at all the still fainted students and smiled again. This time without her fangs. She looked over at Albus.

"My, my Albus. On pourrait penser que vous n'avez pas prévenu les parents que je serais ici." She said silkily. (My, my Albus. One would think that you didn't warn their parents that I would be here. *F*)

Albus shuffled his feet and didn't look at her or Severus when he chuckled.

Trivium gracefully leaped down from the podium to stand between the Gryffindor table and the Hufflepuff table. A few thuds sounded from the latter table. She shook her head and looked around again. Minds screamed at wanting to get away.

"And you seem to have neglected to teach them that creatures considered 'Dark'," she said in a heavily accented voice as she picked up a small first year girl at her feet and handed her to a 7th year boy to take care of. "Are not always evil."

Albus blushed. He started to speak but Trivium cut him off.

"Sit down, Albus. I can take it from here," She said

Albus sat.

"Cette dramatique arrondi, ma chère," Remus said from behind his goblet. (Such dramatic flare, my dear. *F*)

She flashed him a smile before snapping her fingers. All the fainted sat up and looked around in confusion before they stared at her again. Some looked like they might faint again.

"Calm down. If you faint again you might crack you head open on the floor. Come now. Sit at your tables so I may explain, eh?" Trivium said kindly helping the ones near her up.

When everyone was seated she looked around and smiled.

"I am Princess Solos Aedael Bondrasi or Princess Trivium Eden Nightmare. I haven't been found of that name since I was little and paraded around my castle demanding things and getting spoiled. Now, I distaste it when people call me by my formal name. Now, you may call me any of my names but Princess. I prefer Trivium" She smiled again, "I would like to introduce my family here. Now, my uncle is well known it seems. I believe you know him as…'The Greasy Git'? I'd like to present my uncle, Prince of Egypt and all Arabian lands, Khai Khaldun Nuri or as you know him, Professor Severus Snape."

Snape stood and made a slight bow. He remained standing as his niece went on.

"I would like to present my other uncle and his son. My uncle, King of all the Elvin Realm, Naveen Ea Kyrene, known as Lucius Malfoy. His son, my cousin, Prince of all the Elvin Realm, Ryuu Yukiko, known as Draco Malfoy."

They both stood and bowed. They, too, remained standing.

"And last we have my Godfather and…," She paused at the slight shake of a head at the back of the room before continuing, "That is Lord of the Forests, Kellan Jaeger, known as Remus Lupin."

He stood and as one they all bowed with Trivium to the rest on the room.

"We are part of the Ancient bloodline of Bondrasi. This is my Family."

They all sat down except for Trivium who gave her attention back to the students.

"I know you want to protest or say other things and you will have the chance. I'm sure that you can ask us questions later. And if they refuse to answer your questions ask me. I know how they can get." She flashed them a shining smile before her attention saw drawn to a red headed boy in the Gryffindor table. She stared at him and scowled. He cowered back from her.

"As you know I am a Vampire. So is Severus. Lucius is an Elvin Vampire. You know that Remus is a werewolf. When Draco wants you to know what he is then he will tell you. For now that is not the case and he will be left alone. Many of you are wondering how we will feed. Severus has been here for years. I'm sure he is covered. The same goes for Lucius. I have brought…donors from my castle with me to live in my private rooms. So you do not have to worry about your little necks." She smiled again. "Now, I believe that we are at a feast. Shall we begin?"

She snapped her fingers again and the food appeared. She gave the red head a distasteful glance again before turning and going to sit beside Remus. Slowly the hall began to fill with voices as the students talked among themselves about what had just happened. Trivium tuned them out and looked at the bushy haired girl from earlier. She was staring back at her, the boy with raven black hair drawing and speaking softly to her.

A/N: Ok. There is the third chapter. Be sure to tell me what you think so far and of the changes.  
Translations:

1.) Khai Khaldun Nuri--- Crowned Immortal Gypsy *Egyptian*  
2.) Naveen Ea Kyrene-- Beautiful Fire Lord *celtic/gailec*  
3.) Ryuu Yukiko-- Dragon Snow Child *Japanese*  
4.) Kellan Jaeger-- Powerful Hunter *celtic/gailec* *German*


End file.
